1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera employed together with a vibration detection means for detecting the vibration of a camera.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a camera provided with a vibration-prevention mechanism using an acceleration sensor or a vibration gyroscope or the like has been well known. The camera of this type has been designed to detect the movement or vibration of the camera based on the output of the above-described sensor and correct the optical system of the camera in accordance with the output of the sensor.